FEAR
by little-tenshi
Summary: I wounder what the WeissBoys might be afrait of... Read if you like to know what I think... supposed to be FUN! with a little hint of shonenaiyaoi CHP1: Ken CHP2: Aya CHP3: Farfie CHP4: Omi CHP5: Brad CHP6: Schu CHP7: Nagi CHP8: Yohji.
1. The one thing I fear...

Titel:The One Thing I Fear  
  
Fiction:Weiss Kreuz  
Disclaimer:all not mine...  
  
Summery:a little one shot about something scary  
(a hint of yaoi between Aya and Ken)  
  
Dedicated to my sister - who behaves just like Ken... *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
  
~~ THE ONE THING I FEAR ~~  
  
  
Aya and Ken were on their way home after finishing a mission successfully.  
  
At the beginning it didn't looked like everything would go that smooth. Ken got trapped and was nearly shot - but Aya saved the day!  
  
  
Aya drove the Porsche, having a question bothering his mind.  
"Say, Ken! You were pretty calm tonight. Weren't you afraid?"   
Ken smiled. "There is only one thing I fear! - But I'm never going to tell anyone what it is!"  
With this statement the conservation ended and Aya drove them home quietly.  
  
  
After he pulled into the garage and got of the car Ken started talking again.  
"Boy, I'm hungry!! I think I have a snack before I go to bed. You too?" "No thanks." Aya shook his head. "I'm going to clean my katana and than I go straight to bed." "Sleep well!" Ken yelled and headed for the kitchen.  
  
  
At his door Aya found a note, saying that Omi and Yohji were out on a mission too.  
Aya got undressed and settled down on his bed in boxers only. He started cleaning his blade from the blood of this evening. He heard Ken pass his door - but by the time he had finished his sword, he heard something else...  
  
It was a scream.  
  
A scream so full of horror and fear, that it even scared Aya...  
  
But what scared the redhead most was, that it was Kens high pinched, terrified scream echoing through the hallway.  
  
Without any further thoughts Aya grabbed his katana and rushed into Kens room.  
  
  
He found the soccer-player standing on his bed, in boxers only, back pressed to the wall, shivering, staring down to a spot on the ground close to his bed with wide, fearful eyes. He looked a bit like fainting any moment.  
  
But Aya couldn't see any reason...  
  
"Ken, what the-" Ken shivered and pointed to the ground. "O...over there!"  
  
Now Aya noticed the spider...  
  
It was a big, black, ugly one with a huge body and long legs.   
One of the kind, that nearly every girl would scream about...  
Nearly every girl - and Ken!  
  
  
"Ken, it's a spider..." Aya lowered his weapon. "I know!" Tears came down Kens face. "And I'm very, very, very afraid of them!!"  
Aya sighed. "Ok. I'll kill it." "NO!"  
  
Aya stared at his team-mate in disbelieve. Ken went red. "I mean... Can't you catch it and take it outside? Far outside that is! Without hurting it? It's a living creature..."  
  
Aya sighed again. "Ok. Just wait a second and I-" "NO! Don't leave me alone with it!"  
The redhead stared at the soccer-player. "Ken, you're acting stupid... Got a tissue?"  
  
  
Aya picked up a tissue from the desk next to him and bent down to pick the spider up.  
  
Ken let out a scream, when he saw Aya touching the spider.  
  
  
Only in his boxers - glad that it was in the middle of the night - Aya went outside and tossed the tissue - with the spider - into the litter-bin on the other side of the street.  
He sighed and went back to Kens room to pick up his katana.  
  
  
He found Ken still standing on his bed, shivering, fearful...  
  
Aya found it amusing and smiled a bit. "You can come down now. It's gone."  
"I can't..." mumbled Ken. "I'm too afraid..." Aya sighed - again! "Want to sleep in my room?" Ken nodded and when Aya moved closer to the bed he placed his arms around the taller mans neck, moved his legs around Ayas waist and 'hugged' him tight.  
"Ken... This is stupid..."  
  
But Aya carried his smaller team-mate to his own room and held him in his arms for the rest of the night.  
Huddled close together Ken felt save and relaxed a bit.  
  
"Aya? You won't tell Yohji and Omi, would you?"  
"Tell them what?" Aya smiled. "That you spend a night in my bed? No way!"  
Ken managed a weak smile. "Thank you so much, Aya-kun!"  
"Fujimiya Aya, shining knight, always there to rescue a maid from dangerous monsters! Now go to sleep!!"  
  
Ken giggled and slept well in Ayas arms...  
  
  
~~ THE END ~~ 


	2. I was NOT afrait!

Titel:I WAS NOT AFRAID  
  
Fiction:Weiss Kreuz  
Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN THEM!! AND I DON'T MAKE MONEY WITH THIS!!  
  
Summery:Little thing about Aya (Ran) and what HE might be afraid of...  
  
  
  
~~ I WAS NOT AFRAID ~~  
  
  
Yohji and Aya returned home after a shopping-tour trough the supermarket.  
  
"Gee, this is heavy!" Yohji placed his grocery-bag on the kitchen-table. "Weakling..." mumbled Aya and put his goods down too.  
"What's that?" He pointed towards a little white box, sitting in the middle of the table.  
Yohji picked up the note next to it. "Omis Biology Project! Please be careful!"  
  
"I didn't know Omi had a biology project running..." mumbled Aya while he opened the fridge.  
"I wonder what it is!!" Yohji opened the box and both men took a look inside.  
  
"A mouse!!" Yohji cried out in happy surprise.  
  
Aya hid the ground with a loud "thud".  
  
"Aya?" Yohji bent down in shock. "Hey, Aya!"   
Seeing the other man was out of it, Yohji lifted the redhead up and carried him to his room.  
  
Placing his leader carefully on his bed, Yohji wished he had some smelling-salts. But instead he helped himself with a cold, damp washing-cloth and fresh air.  
  
Soon Aya recovered and opened his eyes with a small whimpering sound. "What happened...?"  
"Call me stupid, but I think you fainted!" Yohji answered - grinning wide.  
"Baka!!" Aya sat up. "I didn't faint! Why would I do something weak like that?"  
"Because you saw Omis cute, little, helpless mouse!" Yohji explained - grinning even wider. Aya got a little pale.  
  
"I didn't faint because of a little mouse!" he snapped angry. "And, no! I wasn't afraid of it!"   
Yohji started laughing. "Yes, you were!! Aya - I'm an iceberg - Fujimiya is afraid of cute little mice!!"  
  
Ayas violet eyes turned cold. "Yohji, if you tell anybody I swear I'm going to kill you!!"   
Yohji couldn't stop laughing. "Aya is afraid of mice!!" "Yohji!!! Shi-ne!!"  
  
Aya hit Yohji with the damp cloth and the playboy finally stopped laughing. "Ok, Ok..." he gasped for air. "I won't tell anyone! I promise!!"   
  
Aya looked at him coldly, but Yohji couldn't help it and giggled again. "Go and tidy up the kitchen!" Aya ordered sharp and went to the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
Still smiling, Yohji went back to the kitchen - only to find Omi lying on the ground, searching something fanatically.   
"Yo, Sexy! What's up? Lost your contact-lenses?"  
  
Omi looked up to the older assassin - not amused. "No, I lost Speedy..."  
"Speedy?" Yohji lifted an eyebrow. Than he remembered the biology project. "Oh, your mouse!"   
Than he remembered leaving the box open...  
  
Omi got up and slumped into the next chair. "It's hopeless... Speedy is gone..."  
"Perhaps he was hungry and went into the groceries!" Yohji started unloading the paper-bags, storing the goods away. Omi watched him - looking not very hopeful.  
  
When Yohji was nearly done, Aya entered the kitchen.  
He didn't notice Omi - because Yohji was blocking his sight.   
"I need a drink..." mumbled the redhead and grabbed his cup, standing on the counter next to the fridge.  
  
But lifting the cup he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Two round, black eyes and a sniffing pink nose peered over the edge of the cup - right into Ayas face...  
  
"Speedy!!" Omi yelled happy and Yohji started giggling.  
  
Aya hit the ground with a loud "thud".  
  
He fainted - again...  
  
  
~ owari ~ 


	3. You don't have to be afraid

Title:You don't have to be afraid  
  
Fiction:Weiss Kreuz  
Disclaimer:I don't own them...  
  
Warning:may contain hints of shonen-ai/yaoi/boy-love...  
  
  
  
~~ YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID ~~  
  
  
On a late, cold evening Schuldig returned home from being outside and away.  
  
He checked the building mental to find the others while he entered.  
  
Brad Crawford was asleep, safe and warm, dreaming sweet little dreams.  
  
Schuldig smiled. Having Brad asleep meant to be able to slip into his mind and give him nightmares!  
  
"Later..." Schuldig locked the door behind him and searched for Nagi.  
  
The boy was in his room, busy with the internet and some 'adult' - web-sites he shouldn't be on.  
  
Schuldig grinned and looked for Farfarello.  
  
The Irish was locked away in his cell and his mind was full of -   
  
"Fear?" Schuldig dropped his jacket.  
  
"Farf isn't afraid of anything..."  
  
  
//He! Farfy! You're alright?//   
  
//Schu!!! Help!!!//  
  
  
That did it...  
  
  
Schuldig ran downstairs and along the hall as fast as he could.   
  
He was getting only one word from Farfarello - repeated over and over again: help...  
  
Schuldig reached the door and unlocked the cell.  
  
  
He found Farfarello curled up in a corner, looking as white as his strait-jacked in the dim light.  
  
"Schu!" It sounded like a relief. "Please help!"  
  
The German dropped to the ground and pulled the other man close.  
  
"Farfy, what's the matter?" "It's in here!!" "What?" "A man-eating monster!!"  
  
Schuldig pulled away from the shivering Irish and gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"Farfy, you had a nightmare!" "No! I'm wide awake since hours! It's up there! Close to the light!"  
  
  
Schuldig looked up and saw -  
  
"Farfy! Das ist ne Motte!!" ("Farfy, that's a moth!!")  
  
"No! It's a man-eating monster!" the madmen demanded - a tear dropping from his eye...  
  
  
"Oh Farfy!!" Schuldig pulled him close again.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here. You can sleep in my room tonight. And I will get the monster out first thing in the morning... Come on now."  
  
The German guided Farfarello out of his cell and undid his strait-jacket.   
  
Farfarello was still pale but relaxed when he fell asleep in Schuldigs arms...  
  
  
~~ OWARI ~~ 


	4. It's allright to be afraid

Title:It's alright to be afraid  
  
Fiction:Weiss Kreuz  
Disclaimer:I don't own them...  
  
Warning:Contains small hints of shonen-ai / yaoi / boy-love... whatever you call that...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ IT'S ALRIGHT TO BE AFRAID ~~  
  
  
One cosy evening Ken sat on the sofa, zapping through the TV-program - but not paying attention to anything on the screen.  
  
He hold the remote, pretending to be watching TV, while he truly watched Omi from the corner of his eye.  
  
The Youth typed on his computer and did some sort of hacking stuff, Ken never understood.  
  
But the soccer-player loved just to sit there and admire the blond boy in silence.  
  
And admiring Omi was really his favourite sport - even more favourite than soccer...  
  
  
Ken watched Omis slender fingers pressing buttons rapidly, or laying still for a short moment while the boy read.  
  
Ken watched Omis glittering eyes glued to the screen when the boy read or wandering to the keys sometimes for a little check-up.  
  
Ken didn't know what Omi did right now but he finally gave up the remote and turned his gaze fully towards Omi.  
  
He watched the boy typing and reading, looking down, reading and typing...  
  
  
Suddenly Omis gaze stayed glued to the keys, fixing a spot close to his right hand.  
  
His eyes became large and filled with pure fear...  
  
  
Ken got up. "Omittichi, something wrong?"  
  
Omi jumped up, knocking down his chair and let out a little horrified yelp. "Iii!!"  
  
  
The boy tried to back away from his computer, stumbled over the chair and nearly felt - but Ken caught him just in time, helping him on his feet again, holding him close.  
  
"Omittichi! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Oh! Ken!" The boy blushed deep red. "When did you get in here?"  
  
"Two hours ago..." mumbled Ken, admiring the cute colour on Omis cheeks.   
  
But the boy went pale again, when he turned to his PC. "Omi, what's wrong?"  
  
  
A thin, shaking finger pointed towards the keyboard.   
  
"I... I... I'm... I'm so afraid of them!!" Ken stared.  
  
  
A long, green caterpillar moved along Omis keyboard slowly.  
  
  
Omi suddenly burst into tears.   
  
"I... I'm so afraid... and... and... I can't... I can't help it... and... and... I... I didn't wanted anyone to know... and..."  
  
  
Ken pulled the boy into a tight embrace and rubbed his back.  
  
"Sssssshhh... It's alright. It's alright to be afraid. And it's alright to let me know. Here! You go and sit down on the sofa while I take the caterpillar outside!"  
  
Ken helped Omi to the sofa before he gently carried the little animal outside.  
  
  
When he returned, Omi was still sobbing, but much more quiet.  
  
Ken sat down next to the boy and pulled him close again.  
  
"Sssssshhh... It's alright." He stroke the boys hair and smiled.  
  
"I won't tell anyone and you don't have to be afraid of anything as long as I hold you!"  
  
"As long as you hold me..." Omi repeated and smiled softly.  
  
  
~~ OWARI ~~ 


	5. Personal Fear

Title:Personal Fear  
  
Fiction:Weiss Kreuz  
Disclaimer:I don't own them...  
  
  
  
  
~~ PERSONAL FEAR ~~  
  
  
  
Schuldig and Nagi entered the dark building as quiet as they could.  
  
"Where do we have to go?" Nagi asked, looking around.  
"Just right down this hallway. Crawford will be waiting in the computer-room. You will hack that baby and we're off again. Easy, oder?" (Easy, ain't it?)  
"Yes, very easy. I'll get the data, you watch my back, right? - How much further?"  
  
"Only a few more... - What the hell???"  
  
  
From down the hallway came the echo of a scream.  
  
A high-pinched scream full of terror...  
  
And it came closer!  
  
  
"What /is/ that?" Nagi pressed against the wall, watching the hallway suspicious.  
"Someone meat Farfarello!" Schuldig joked, also backing away against the wall.  
  
Somebody was running in there direction, screaming at the top of his lungs.   
  
  
The very next moment Brad Crawford came flying by.  
  
His eyes were as wide as his glasses.  
He was running as fast as he could.  
And he was screaming at the tops of his lungs - high-pinched - full of horror.  
  
  
Schuldig and Nagi watched him pass - stunned.  
  
"What was /that/???" Nagi asked confused, seeing his leader leave.  
Schuldig raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I dunno..."  
  
They watched in silence for an ther minute while Crawfords scream started to fade.  
  
  
"You go and see the computer, I go and see Brad!" Schuldig demanded and showed Nagi the direction he had to go.  
"No way!!" screamed Nagi. "What ever scared Crawford /that/ much is still down there!!"  
"Come on, it can't be that bad." Schuldig thought about it for a moment. "Ok, I come with you. We will catch up with Brad later..."  
  
  
Together they entered the computer-room seeing -   
  
- absolutely nothing!  
  
  
"What was he so afraid of?" Nagi scanned the room carefully but couldn't find anything.  
"I dunno..." mumbled Schuldig.  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders simultaneous.   
  
Nagi started hacking into the computer-system, while Schuldig stood next to his chair, watching him.  
  
~~  
  
When Nagi was finished, both boys left the room again.  
But something crunched beneath Nagis shoe and he looked down.  
  
"Yuck!!"   
"What is it, chibi?"  
"I stepped on a cockroach!" Nagi shrugged his shoulders and followed Schuldig out of the building.  
  
  
They walked back to the car and found Crawford.  
  
Their leader was sitting in the passenger-seat of his Mercedes.   
His legs pulled up, his chin resting on his knees.  
His eyes were still wide open, his face was pale, sweat was running down his forehead.  
He was rocking back and force softly.  
  
  
"Hm, Crawford?" Schuldig slid in to the driver-seat while Nagi climbed in the back.  
"You're alright?"   
  
"Yesss..." hissed Crawford. His voice a quiet whisper.  
"You're sure?" Schuldig looked at him with concern.  
"Yesss..."  
  
Nagi leaned forward and whispered into Schuldigs ear. "He's a little out of it, ain't he?"  
"Yesss..." hissed Crawford and Schuldig turned the key - driving home fast...  
  
~~  
  
While they drove home, Crawford started to relax.  
  
His legs came down and his feet touched the ground again.  
His normal colour returned to his face.  
His eyes became normal sized again.  
His breathing calmed down...  
  
Nagi went straight to his room while Schuldig locked the car carefully and offered Crawford an arm, to guide him to his room.  
  
The German was a little surprised, when the American really hooked on to his arm and let Schuldig walk him to his room.  
  
  
When they reached the door of Crawfords room, Schuldig looked at him with concern. "You want me to come with you?"  
"No, thanks." Crawford adjusted his glasses. "I'm fine again."  
  
He paused and looked back at Schuldig.  
  
Finally he spoke again.   
  
  
"Cockroaches."  
  
"Pardon?" Schuldig raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm afraid of cockroaches. I simply can't stand them. They freak me out every time I see them. I can't touch pictures of them. - I'm sorry..."  
  
Schuldig shook his head. "You don't have to be afraid. Everybody has his personal fear. It's OK."   
The German shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away.  
  
"Want to stay with me?"   
  
Crawfords question stunned Schuldig for a moment.   
He turned and shrugged again. "If you don't mind..."  
  
They closed the door behind them...  
  
  
~~ OWARI ~~ 


	6. Childhood trauma

Title:childhood trauma  
  
Fiction:Weiss Kreuz  
Disclaimer:I don't own them...  
  
  
  
~~ CHILDHOOD TRAUMA ~~  
  
  
Farfarello sat on the living-room ground, cleaning and polishing his knifes, while Schuldig sat on the sofa, reading the TV-Program. He flipped the pages and sighed. "No... No... Nothing on..."  
  
He looked up, when Nagi entered the room, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Hey Naggels!"   
  
"Hey..." the youth mumbled, searching the room with one short look. "One of you seen Brad?"  
  
  
Farfarello shook his head and Schuldig returned to his magazine. "No, not lately."  
  
"He escaped from my room when I wasn't looking..." Nagi sounded like he was going to cry soon.  
  
"What?!" Schuldig raised his head.  
  
"I must have left the cage open and he got out!" Nagi complained, still standing in the door, looking worried.  
  
"What?!!" Schuldig now dropped his magazine and turned to face his younger team-mate.  
"You left the cage open and Brad escaped from your room? Did I get that right?"  
  
Nagi nodded.   
"He will probably get lost - if he ain't by now - and I will never see him again!!" A single tear escaped from Nagis eyes and Schuldig just stared at the boy in total disbelieve.   
  
  
Farfarello started laughing out loud.   
"Nagi, perhaps you should explain Schuldig that you ain't searching our leader, but your pet!!"  
  
  
Schuldig looked at Farfarello, than back at Nagi - confusion in his eyes.  
  
  
Nagi cracked a little smile. "You thought I'm searching Crawford? Hi, hi... No, I'm searching my pet! Brad the hamster!"  
  
Suddenly Schuldigs eyes went wide. "Your /HAMSTER/??!!!"  
He pulled his legs up and went to sit on the back of the sofa.  
  
"Don't tell me, there's a furry little thing running around on the loose in here!!"  
The German sounded shocked and afraid.  
  
  
"Schu, you're alright?" Nagi came closer - forgetting the hamster, concerned about the elder men now.   
  
"No! I'm /NOT/!!" Schuldigs body tensed and his gaze became hunted.  
  
"I'm afraid of hamsters!" the German blurred out. "I'm helpless against that! It's a childhood trauma! But I won't tell you! I'm afraid of hamsters! I'm paranoid of hamsters!! Nagi! Get that thing out of here!!"  
  
  
Farfarello dropped to the ground laughing madly. Nagi did his best not to follow.  
  
"Schu, I'm sorry for that. I didn't know. Look, he got away about 30 minutes ago and this was the only door open..."  
  
"It might be in here for about half an hour?! I'm out of here!!" Schuldig screamed hysterically, jumped up and his room door slammed shut shortly after his mad escape...  
  
  
Nagi sight. "I wonder were Brad went. He can't go trough closed doors, can he?"  
"Well," Farfarello sat up. "I've been to the kitchen twice and to the bathroom once. I might have left those doors open. - And Schuldig went to pick up his magazine."  
  
Nagi and Farfarello stared at each other.  
  
  
Suddenly a mad scream interrupted the silence.  
  
  
Farfarello started laughing again.  
"Look's - and sound's - like Schu found your pet, doesn't it?"  
  
Nagi grinned. "Yes, it does!"  
  
Then he turned on his heals and left the room to rescue Schuldig...  
  
  
~~ OWARI ~~ 


	7. I'm the hell afraid

Title:I'm the hell afraid of...   
  
Fiction:Weiss Kreuz  
Disclaimer:Believe me, you would know first, if I would own the boys...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ I'M THE HELL AFRAID ~~  
  
  
//This mission was easy...// Brad Crawford thought to himself. //FAR to easy!!//  
  
Carefully the man walked trough a garden. It belonged to the house they just broke into and killed the owner.  
It had been a drug-dealer... But the garden was real nice!  
It had trees and flowers and a lake...  
  
//Something is going wrong...// Crawford thought. //It simply HAS to go wrong!//  
  
He was walking towards the 'back-exit' while Schuldig and Farfarello where getting out on the front side.  
Nagi was supposed to be around here somewhere...  
  
And than Crawford heard it.   
  
It was a small cry of fear.  
  
Nagis cry of fear...  
  
//Weiss!!// was Crawfords first thought.   
//I KNEW something was going to go wrong!!//  
  
He hurried forwards.  
  
The very next moment he saw Nagi running towards him.  
The boys eyes had gone wide on shock.   
And he wasn't 'running' at all... He was 'flying'...  
  
//What the-//  
Crawfords thoughts were interrupted when Nagi jumped up, throwing his arms around Crawfords neck and his legs around his leaders waist, burring his face on the elder mans shoulder.  
(Now, that's GLOMPING!!!)  
  
Crawford stumbled back a step or two but didn't lose his balance.  
  
Then - there was silence...  
  
  
"Nagi, if you don't mind telling me, /what/ do you thing are you /doing/ here?!"  
A soft whimper came from the small boy.  
  
"Nagi?" Crawford found himself worried about the teen.  
Nagi lifted his head. Tears running down his cheeks.  
He sniffed.  
And buried his head again.  
  
"Nagi, this is ridiculous." But Crawford got no response from the crying boy.  
  
//Here we go... I knew /something/ had to go wrong... Why didn't I foresee that?!//  
  
Left with no other choice, Brad Crawford carried Nagi Naoe - clinging to his leader tightly - trough the garden.  
  
When they passed the lake, a frog was heard -  
  
- and Nagi let out a little scream!  
  
  
"Nagi, that was a frog!" Crawford explained quiet annoyed.   
  
"I know..." came the whispering voice of the teen. "And I'm the hell afraid of them..."  
  
"You are afraid of frogs?" Crawford stopped and tried to look into the boys face, but Nagi kept it pressed against the elder mans shoulder and neck.  
But he nodded - a little at least...  
  
"You never told me..."   
"I told nobody..." whispered the boy. "Cause this is stupid... You see, the frog's all small and somewhere down there - probably afraid of me - and I have my 'powers' - but still I'm the hell afraid of this green thing..."  
  
Crawford stared to stoke the boys hair.  
"Better don't let Schuldig hear that. He will tease you for the rest of your life."  
Nagi sniffed and tried to look up - but Crawford kept him close and held him tight.  
  
"I'll take you to the car..."  
  
Being carried around by Brad wasn't the worst thing on this planet - Nagi started to relax.  
The frog was not near - was it?  
And Brad took care of him...  
  
Well, a not-so-bad mission after all...  
  
  
~~ OWARI ~~ 


	8. Fear to tease

Title:Fear to tease with  
  
Fiction:Weiss Kreuz  
Disclaimer:I let you know if I should ever own the boys...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ FEAR TO TEASE ~~  
  
  
It was a pretty normal day in the flower shop.  
The boy had just closed the shop and Ken went to cook some food.  
Aya was in the back, doing some cleaning, while Omi swept the floor.  
Yohji was re-arranging some flowers - and teasing Omi...  
  
"And, Bishonen, what's up for tonight?"  
"Nothing."  
"Ah - you never go out! There are so many nice ladies out there, Bishonen! You only have to chose and pick up one!"  
"No thanks!" Omi started to get angry. "I'm not interested."  
"Not interested?" Yohji raised both eyebrows. "How can that be? Our Bishonen? Not interested in girls?"  
"You got it!" Omi shouted, before he realised, he had said something very, very, very wrong...  
  
"Ah - our Bishonen is into men!"  
"NO!!"   
"You could have said that, Bishonen. I don't mind at all..."  
  
Omi felt close to crying when his team-mate started to ruffle his hair.  
He didn't like being called 'Bishonen' and he didn't like Yohjis teasing at all...  
  
The back-door flew open and Aya returned. He carried some faded flowers with him.  
  
"Yohji, leave Omi alone!"  
Yes - Aya knew Yohji was teasing - and Aya was the only one helping the youth out.  
  
"No way!" Yohji laughed. "I just found out some of the most interesting news about our Bishonen. Want to hear?"   
"Yohji, it's NOT TRUE!!! AND STOP CALLING ME BISHONEN!!!"  
  
Aya shot Yohji a death-glare. "Yohji, stop calling him Bishonen and stop teasing him. Get back to work!"  
  
"AH!!" Yohjis face lighted up and his grin got even wider. "I can see it clearly now!! Bishonen is into men and Aya has the hots for him! Admit it!!"   
Yohji stepped in front of his leader and grinned.  
  
Omi nearly let slip a tear while Aya killed Yohji with his looks.  
  
Suddenly the red-heads face relaxed.   
He reached down and brought up a flower - holding it right into Yohjis face.  
  
Yohji looked at it -   
  
- and backed away with a scream.  
  
"If you don't want /those/ all inside your room - you better leave Omi - and me - alone!" Aya announced in his cold tone and went outside.  
  
Yohji had problems getting his breath under control again.  
  
Omi raised an eyebrow. //What was /that/???//  
  
~~  
  
Later that night Omi was in his room - awake and crying softly.  
He knew Yohjis teasing wasn't meant in a bad way - but it did hurt!  
  
He didn't want to be called Bishonen. It sounded so weak...  
And all he wanted was being strong - and show that to Ken.  
But how could you, if you have a notorious Playboy living under the same roof - teasing you all over and over again.  
  
He remembered how Aya told Yohji to stop - and even Ken had looked annoyed...  
  
Last thing the boy remembered was Aya telling the Playboy that he would be sorry for teasing Omi.  
Yohji had laughed and said: "You don't dare!"  
Aya had given him a cold look and replied: "I dared once, I dare twice!"  
Than Yohji had left - laughing.  
And Aya went outside - a grim look on his face.  
  
Now Omi heard Yohji return home.  
Yes, it was the Playboy coming upstairs - opening his door - closing it again...  
  
Suddenly Omi heard another door open...  
Followed by a fast knock on his own door.  
  
Omi got up and opened the door.  
  
Standing outside was Aya - grinning and showing him to be silent.   
  
Then the redhead spoke very quiet. "Five, four, three, two, one..."  
He pointed towards Yohjis door -   
and than it came...  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
It was the most horrified scream, Omi ever had heard.  
He raised both eyebrows.  
Ayas evil grin made it even more - strange...  
  
"Go back to sleep. Yohji won't tease you for a very, very, very long time now..."  
Aya padded Omis head and went to Yohjis door.  
  
That door went open and Yohji came flying out of his room.  
He was pale - and crying.  
  
Aya just grinned. "I dared once, I dared twice!"  
  
Than he pulled Yohji close and tried to calm the Playboy done.  
"Sssshhhh... I get rid of those and you go and sleep in my bed, alright? Sssshhhh..."  
  
Omi could see, that Yohji was shivering all over when the tall blond stumbled into Ayas room.  
Aya - still grinning - went into Yohjis room.  
  
A few moments later he came out again - with a small box in his hands.  
  
Omi still stood in his door.  
"What the hell is /that/???!!!" The youth stopped Aya and took a look into the little box.  
  
Inside were four slugs.  
Simply four small, red slugs - like those to be found in every garden...  
  
  
Omi blinked.   
Aya still grinned.  
"He's afraid of those, you know? But don't tease him with it!! Keep it to yourself, and I make sure he won't tease you, alright?"  
Omi grinned too.  
"Perfect!! Thanks a lot, Aya-kun!!"  
  
The blond youth went to bed - grinning and feeling well all over...  
  
  
~~ OWARI ~~ 


End file.
